


Serious Young Man [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: Otabek + Yuri + cats(so many)= <3(Jaida wrote it, IT WAS PERFECT, all I could do was podfic it with the knowledge that I will never be as serious as Otabek, or as perfectly Too Much as Yuri)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serious Young Man [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/268670) by Jaida Jones. 



**Approximate length:** 9 minutes  
**Download available:** Download available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cjbhp12l5uys2p1/Serious_Young_Man.mp3).


End file.
